Toxic Evolution
by Jorami
Summary: A small cat bite leads to a nightmare as Misaki realizes that the scar left behind from the cats fangs would lead to a much larger scar on his life. Will this problem ever get settled, or will it just get worse? - WARNING ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**TOXIC EVOLUTION**

 **New story, I didn't know how to continue the last one because I lost the energy. I will try to continue this one though because I actually have a lot more ideas for it! So sorry for anyone who was wondering why the other story stopped...**

It was a bright and sunny day, birds where chirping and warm air was blowing through Misaki's hair as he leaped out of the door feeling a lot livelier than usual. 'Wow, its like a Disney movie out here! I never knew waking up at 7:00 A.M was so refreshing.' Misaki thought as he walked down the steps and went for a morning stroll. He never was a huge fan of going out earlier in the morning and doing stuff, but today was special. It was Usagi's birthday today and Misaki wanted to get him something special for the occasion, so he went out for a walk to get a good idea.

After about 2 minutes of walking, Misaki started to get tired. 'Agh! I don't know what to give that big pervert. I _could_ just do the 'traditional' thing and chill at hom- NOPE! I'll just get screwed. I wanna do something unique. Something special, something...' Misaki stopped wandering when he saw a blue-ish grey animal sitting on a staircase. Out of curiosity, he walked up to the staircase to get a closer look.

"Aww, a cat! It looks so skinny..." Misaki said sadly, as he slowly walked closer to the animal, causing it to snap its head around and stare at him. Misaki sits down onto the staircase near the cat, it jumped back a little with a puffy tail.

"HISS!" 

"Its okay kitty, I'm not going to hurt you. I might actually have something in my bag to feed you." The cats tail flattens out and its pupils turn back to the shape of round circles. It creeps closer to Misaki timidly, yet curiously. Misaki digs into his bag until he found an unfinished biscuit wrapped in tin foil he bought a few days ago. "Ahh, its not anything you'd find in a cats diet, but its all I got." He waved the biscuit in front of the cats face until it bit down onto it, unknowingly biting Misaki's finger with it. "Ow!"

The cat immediately let go of the biscuit, leaving a bite mark on both the bread and Misaki's hand. Misaki quickly lifts his hand up and studied the mark on his hand, a small droplet of blood dripped from it. 'Sheesh, that cat must be starving to bite down with such force! Damn.' The cat looks up at him in horror. Its eyes where wide with shock, ears flattened in fear, and its mouth was slightly agape. It looked like it just saw an elephant eat itself, nothing but horror. Misaki was a little creeped out by how horrified the cat looked. Cats usually don't show as much facial emotion as humans do, which gave the cat an uncanny appearance.

"Ahh, its ok! Relax, I'm fine. See?" Misaki shows the cat the wound. "Its just a small cut, nothing too serious. Here, you can have the biscuit, I have to go continue my walk." Misaki places the biscuit back in front of the cat and gets up to finish his walk. As he walked away, he looked back one last time at the cat to see it still staring at him in horror. 'Whats wrong with that cat? Usually cats bite and scratch me carelessly. Must be a really polite cat.' Misaki waves the cat goodbye, even though it was a cat, and left to continue his walk.

He left the cat behind, not knowing what was in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2 Affect

**Thank you all for the positive and helpful reviews! Here is chapter 2 Enjoy :)**

 **CHAPTER TWO – Affect  
Day 1**

Misaki opened the door to the large condo and sighed to himself in disappointment when he looked down at his empty hands. "Agh, I couldn't find a single thing to get him! He had already bought everything he had ever wanted, (obviously since hes rich) and whenever I ask him what he wants for his birthday, he says the exact same thing!"

 _last night..._

"Usagi-san, tomorrows your birthday! Is there anything you would like as a present?"

"Y.O.U." Akihiko said mildly.

"Dammit, anything BUT me?" Misaki asked slightly flustered.

"You in bed."

"Anything that doesn't involve me, you big pervert?!" Misaki yelled, growing more and more annoyed with the smirking rabbit.

"A road trip to a romantic resort?" Akihiko asked.

"Anything that I can afford?" Misaki scoffed.

"I don't know, a cup of tea?"

"Oh come on, Usagi-san! I'm not that poor." Misaki chuckled. "I'm not going to give just a cup of tea for your birthday." Misaki said while giggling. He walked to the couch across from Akihiko and sat down. "How about I just surprise you with something?"

"hmm, but what if the surprise doesn't surprise me?" Akihiko said, while smiling smugly.

"Shut up! I'm going to make a surprise thats going to surprise you more than anyone who have ever been surprised before! Your eyebrows are going to fly off your head and break through the roof because you're... b.. be-because you're going to be in so much shock!"

"I can't tell if thats a good thing, or-"

"No, its a great thing! Everyones going to love the surprise, its going to be the best thing that ever happens to everyone, especially you! Everyone is going to love it, its going to be awesome." When Misaki finished bragging about his supposedly 'awesome' surprise that even he didn't know what was, Akihiko smirked and his eyes where half-lidded in a perverted manner.

"Ok, Misaki. I await your surprise and anticipate whatever you got for me." Akihiko then got up from his couch and leaned closer to Misaki on the other side, causing him to gulp and back up into the seat. "but..." His lips getting dangerously close to his right ear. "If your surprise fails to meet my expectations, I'll have no choice but to 'punish' you for false advertising." He said into his ear seductively. Misaki shuddered as Akihiko lightly bit down onto the shell of his ear. His cheeks where burning hot and his heart was beating against his chest. 'Crap, not even I know what the surprise is! I can't lose, not like this at least!' Misaki lightly pushes Akihiko back and nervously laughed.

"Hehe, false advertising is not a punishable c-crime, Usagi-san.." Misaki said while trying to act normal and composed again.

"You're right." He said while still smiling, and got off of Misaki. He went over to the other side of the couch where he was originally sitting and picked his book back up. "I can't wait for that 'big super-awesome surprise that everyones going to love'!" Akihiko teased.

"Shut up, Usagi-san!"

 _present day_

'Shit, Usagi-san said the meeting would last about an hour or two, but knowing him he'd probably sneak back home 40 minutes early. How the hell am I going to escape getting _punished_ and find a mind blowing gift in less than an hour?!' Misaki panicked around the house and roamed everywhere like he lost his wallet. He looked in every crack and crevice for at least a clue on what to give him before he gets back.

So far, no luck. Misaki was about to collapse onto the floor and just mope until he came back, until something bizarre happened.

Misaki started to feel a light yet irritating twinge of pain in his stomach. He rubbed his stomach lightly with his left hand and felt the pain rise to his chest, a wave of nausea soon following. 'Thats weird, I don't remember eating anything fatty or sugary yesterday and yet my stomach hurts. Maybe it was from all that walking.' It was silly to think that getting exercise was hindering his health, but he hasn't went for a walk in a while, so he thought that it was just his bodies way of getting used to it. He got himself a cup of water, went to the couch and laid down, trying his best to sooth the throbbing pain.

He reached for the TV remote but then stopped halfway. 'What am I doing?! I promised a surprise, a great surprise at that- well, I didn't really _promise_ one, I was just bullshitting about the surprise, but I got to at least get him something mediocre.' Misaki tried to get up but only fell back down onto the couch when he was hit by another wave of pain.

"Ow fuck! I can't have a stomach ache now, I haven't even blown up a single balloon, or got a cake, or ANYTHING birthday related! Usagi-sans going to come back home with nothing but a sick person on the couch for his birthday. I have to give someth-"

 _CLINK_

Misaki jumped as he heard the clinking of keys and the door knob twisting. 'Oh no, not now...'

The door flew opened and out pops a young lady with long brown hair. 'Oh thank god, its just Aika-' a familiar silver haired man followed.

"NO!"

"What the hell?! Misaki, whats wrong?" Akihiko asked, a little startled by Misaki's sudden shouting.

"Oh ahh, nothing important! Just something that happened on TV."

"But.. but the TV isn't on." Aikawa commented.

"Oh yeah..." Misaki muttered quietly.

"Anyway, I'm sorry if we came back a little unexpectedly. We where _supposed_ to stay at the meeting for another 30 minutes." Aikawa hissed while glaring at Akihiko. "But he just had to get out of there as if he was standing in lava."

"I had no reason to be there. All I did was sit still in a chair, fake smile and respond to rhetorical questions once in a while." Akihiko said in an agitated manner. "Whats the point of even being there if I'm going to serve no purpose or add anything to the meeting?" Aikawa was going to retort to what he said, but she decided to just let it go. Akihiko took off his jacket and went to the living room where Misaki was lying while Aikawa went to the kitchen table to put her bags down.

"Usagi-san, let me explain! I-I... I I was going to get the surprise for you, but the stuff I needed for it was at a store, and that store was closed and I had no other choice but to think of something to make from scratch, but then my stomach started hurting and I didn't know what to-"

"Shh shh, relax Misaki. I'm not going to get mad at you because you didn't turn the house into a amusement park." He said with a gentle smile. Akihiko leaned over him and lightly kissed Misaki on the forehead. "Still, I'm a little disappointment that you hyped up a surprise that I never got to see. Its almost like you... false advertised." Akihiko said seductively. Misaki's eyes met Akihiko's mischievous stare and shivered nervously.

"Usagi-san, you _know_ I was just making all that stuff up back there, right? I am going to get you your surprise, right after I get something that isn't as great as the surprise for you." Misaki said while trying to get back off the couch.

"Its ok Misaki, you don't have to buy me anything. My fans already sent me a junk pile of stuff I don't have enough time to go through. How about we just relax at home?" Akihiko suggested, sitting back on one of the couches. 'Dammit, hes suggesting exactly what I didn't want to do!' Misaki sighed and slightly got up from the couch, hoping that he'll be able to enter the kitchen without another wave of pain crashing onto him.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to do something special for your birthday, but I just failed. Don't worry though, I'll find a way to make this up!" Misaki said determinedly. He continued to walk to the kitchen, but as soon as he got to the kitchen counter his stomach started to hurt again. The burning and throbbing feeling never left, it just stayed and only got worse by every second. Misaki grabbed the edge of the counter for support while his other hand held his aching stomach.

"Ugh..." He groaned quietly under his breath, hoping that Akihiko didn't here his voice. Unfortunately for him, luck was not on his side.

"Are you ok? You look kinda sick." Akihiko asked, his voice laced with concern. Misaki turned his head and gently smiled at Akihiko.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My stomach is just aching a little bit, nothing too serious." Misaki said calmly, but even he began to feel a little concerned for himself when he started feeling nauseas again.

"Maybe you should get some rest, a good nights rest is the best cure for any illness." Aikawa added.

"Yeah, you should really get some re- wait a minute, why are you still here?" Akihiko questioned while glaring at Aikawa. She placed her hands on her hips and scoffed at Akihiko's remark.

"Did you really think I would forget my favorite authors special day? I have to give you a present for your birthday!" She said cheerful, but Akihiko just stared at her blankly.

"You shouldn't have." He said in monotone. Akihiko turned back to Misaki and gave him a reassuring grin. "I'll be fine Misaki. Just get some rest, and we can do something when you're feeling better." Misaki wanted to refuse and stay down there so he could try to contribute something to Akihiko's birthday, but instead he just nodded and went upstairs, feeling utterly useless by every step. 'Wow, some boyfriend I am. I can't believe I'm going to sleep through his birthday.. but I couldn't exactly blame myself for this spontaneous stomach cramp.' Misaki made it all the way upstairs, turned to Akihiko's (or their) room and went inside, closing the door behind himself.

Without taking off any of his clothe, including his jacket, he jumped over the toy train-tracks and plopped onto the bed. He then rolled himself into a bundle of sheets like a butterfly cocoon and tried his hardest to ignore the never ending pain that made it impossible to feel comfortable.

"Agh! What did I even do to get this crap?!" Misaki groaned under his breath. He retraced his steps from three days ago till now, yet nothing seemed to be capable of causing intense stomach pains.

Until he remembered the cat.

His eyes shot open in fear, he quickly yanked his hand out of the tight bundle of sheets to stare at the palm the cat bit. It was slightly pinkish, yet it didn't look infected, but Misaki did not feel like taking a chance. He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He almost dropped it because his hands became slippery with sweat. He couldn't help it, he was too scared of what he could possible have. After tentatively entering his password and going to the internet, he typed in: Rabies Symptoms.

His fears where met. Nausea and stomach pains are one of the symptoms, but the list of other symptoms went on and on. He didn't have any muscle spasms, he didn't feel dizzy, and he definitely wasn't feeling like he was going crazy. Plus, it takes days to weeks for rabies symptoms to show, while Misaki was bit by the cat only a couple hours ago. It was probably just an ordinary stomach cramp. Wiping the sweat off his face, he sighed in relief now knowing that he didn't have a deadly disease. Misaki laid back down onto the soft bed that smelled of cigarette smoke and smiled to himself, feeling slightly more at ease. He slowly closed his eyes and let the familiar smell carry him off to dream land...

* * *

 _It was dark, cold, and strangely eerie when he woke up in a black box, w_ _ith nothing but a puddle on the metal ground to drink. The only light in the whole dark area was a crack in the ceiling that brightened up only a small part of the ground with starlight. He looked around the whole room, but could only see what he thinks where jail cells or cages lined up against the walls evenly. He wanted to push open the metal bars in front of him so badly, yet he feared what could be on the outside of the barriers, so he stayed put and just observed the area around him._

" _Hello?" He thought he said, but he couldn't hear his own voice. He couldn't hear his footsteps, his voice, not even his own breathing. All he could here was the soft yet unsettling hums of machinery far away in the distance and other unknown noises. He yelled for help, but no noise came out._

" _Keep trying all you want, they will never hear us." He jumped at the sudden sound and turned to look at the cage across from him. He couldn't see \who was behind the bars, all he could decipher was a tall black figure. He took a deep breath and without warning, he lunged at the bars and body slammed into them, violently crashing his weight onto metal. Shockingly, it worked! He broke free from his prison, but as soon as he got up the ceiling lights turned on, but the cages didn't illuminate, making it impossible to see who was behind them. When his eyes finally adjusted to the blinding lights that looked like something out of a public school, He looked down at himself but didn't see anything, he must have been invisible._

" _I'd kill to be as naive and risky as you, but sadly I am cursed with knowing whats going on out in the hard grounds."_

" _What do you mean? Whats going on out there?" He asked._

" _Something that doesn't matter anymore. We're already trapped."_

" _If we join together, we might be able to escape." He suggests._

" _Against them? No chance. We had no chance when we where free and we have no chance now that we're trapped."_

"We? How many of you guys where trapped by 'them'?" He asked.

" _Not 'you guys', us, you included. We had no chance, the only way we could have stayed alive is by torturing our psyche until we lose our lives... or just give up our lives." He had no idea what the black figure was going on about, but it sounded scary. The strangers deep voice that sounded like he had throat cancer didn't make it any better. He began to regret breaking free from that cage now knowing that something was not right out there._

" _How are we to survive then?" He asked, hoping that there was a way around this nightmare._

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Heavens first step..."_

 **BANG!**

Misaki jumped at the sudden sound that awakened him from his bizarre dream. He looked around the room to see it completely shrouded in darkness. He moved his leg but stopped when he brushed against a much larger leg and looked down to see Akihiko sleeping next to him. 'Oh good, its just you... Wait a minute, what time is it!?' Misaki looked down at the clock to see it reads 11:59 P.M.

"HOLY CRAP! I slept the entire day!? I missed his whole birthday!?" Misaki whisper shouted while grabbing chunks of his own hair in frustration and anger towards himself. "Agh! How could I have been so fucking sleepy!? Now how am I going to make this u-"

 **BANG!**

Misaki flinched again at the sudden noise and turned to the window to see an unexpected visitor clawing at his window.

"What the? You're that stray cat I fed earlier!"

" _Gromm hmm.."_ Akihiko _g_ rumbled in his sleep in response to Misaki's voice. 'Crap, I gotta keep it down.' Misaki thought as he got up and walked towards the wind to see the cat on the other side.

"How did you even know I lived here?" The cat simple twitched its ear and licked its paw. Misaki slowly opened the window and reached his hand out to pet the starving cat, but when he looked down from where the cat was standing, his eyes flew wide in shock. "HOW WHERE YOU EVEN ABLE TO CLIMB UP HERE!?"

" _Agh, mm.."_ Akihiko grumbled again. Misaki slowly opened the window wider so that the cat can come in. Hesitantly, the cat stepped into the condo and stood tall in front of Misaki.

"Sheesh, you're still no skinnier than a stick." Misaki commented as he picked up the super light cat and placed it onto the floor. The cat rubbed against Misaki's leg and meowed in a very weak, yet high pitched voice. "Aww, did you come here to see me, or get some more free hand outs?" Misaki chuckled, while petting the cats fluffy blue-ish grey fur. Misaki walked to the door, looking behind himself once in a while to make sure the cat was still following him, and went down stairs.

* * *

After making himself a sandwich and a large bowl of sandwich meat for the cat, he went into the living room and sat down onto the couch and looked out the window. It was a beautiful night, the sky was a lovely shade of dark blue that was illuminated by the sparkling stars and city lights. The sight really reminded Misaki of smooth city jazz or a relaxing night out with a loved one, or sitting on a couch eating a sandwich with a cat.

It was one of those days where the mood was just perfect.

When the cat finished eating every last scrap of meat in his bowl, it jumped up onto the couch with Misaki and laid down on his lap purring.

"Aww, cat. You're really cute, but you know I can't keep you. We don't have any litter boxes around here, and I'm not the one paying for it if you piss on the expensive carpet. So you're going to have to go back outside buddy." Misaki picked up the cat and put it onto the floor, but as soon as he got up to open the front door, the cat ran in front of him to stop him in his tracks. "I can't keep you! You're going to have to go back outside." Misaki picked up the cat and opened the door, but the cat began to struggle and flail its arms all over the place.

"WRAOW!" The cat meowed loudly.

"Dammit, you are going outside wither you like it or not!" Misaki pulled the door open and puts the cat down, but it turned around and immediately runs back into the house. "AGH! Get out of here cat!" The cat looked up at him and shaked his head left in right as if it was saying 'no', which shocked Misaki. "Holy crap, you shook your head! You must know some basic sign language?.. hmm... if you know that, than maybe you should know where to use the restroom on something that isn't a carpet?" Misaki scratched his chin, wandering if it might work, but after a couple seconds of thinking, he picks up the cat and brings it to the bathroom to show it what to do. "Alright cat, you see that bowl thing over there? Thats the toilet or in other words, the opposite of sand in a box. You take loads in there. All you have to do is open the lid. Watch!" Misaki showed a demonstration by opening the lid. "Just open it with your claws, shit, close it with your claws, and then press that little silver trigger. Got it?" The cat looks him in the eyes and shakes his head left and right as if saying 'no' again, which annoyed Misaki.

"Is that the only sign language you know, or are you literately stumped?" Misaki questioned, the cat just shook its head again. "Ok, whatever. I'll just leave the upstairs window open, so if you have to go, get out of here and do it!" Misaki was about to go back upstairs until the waves of pain came back. "Oh no, not this again..."

The cat whipped its head to face Misaki, who was once again holding his stomach in pain. The cat ran over to him and lightly rubbed its paw on Misaki's pants leg. He looked down at the cat and softly sighed. "This is so annoying, ever since yesterday morning, I started to get these shots of pain in my stomach, and it went on all the way till I fell asleep, and now it came back." Misaki explained to the cat. Since the animal couldn't talk back or get troubled by anything Misaki says, he felt a lot more comfortable complaining to the cat than he did to people. It helped calm him down, but he still couldn't ignore the throbbing pain.

The cat noticed this and took action, it ran all the way upstairs and jumped out the window. Misaki was shocked, and a little hurt by the cats actions, it made him feel like the cat was so uncomfortable with being there with a sick person that it had to evacuate as quickly as possible, so it jumped out the window. 'Ahh, whatever. At least the cat is gone..' Misaki thought as he went back upstairs to close the window.

When he made it into his bedroom to close it, he heard a clawing sound from outside. He looked down from the window to see the cat climbing back up the building with some green packet in his mouth. Out of curiosity, he reached out and pulled the cat into the condo.

"What is that in your mouth?" The cat didn't answer but instead it brushed the packet against his hands as if he wanted him to hold it. Misaki takes the packet from the cats mouth and read the label.

"34.25346 BR 7 … Is this some kind of illegal drug or a deadly chemical?" Misaki whisper shouts, trying not to wake up Akihiko. The cat responds by shaking his head left and right again. "I still cant tell if you mean it, or if thats the only thing you know how to do." Misaki said, not knowing if he should trust the cat, or just forget about it and look for some medicine in the stores. Misaki stares at the condom sized packet and wandered to himself if he should open it or not. He looked back at the cat, and it was given him a reassuring look. The look made him smile back at the cat and eventually he opened the small packet, shocked to see only two small light-green leafs fall onto the floor. "What the? There just leafs. I thought there would be some kind of powder in here." He picked up the leafs and with one more nervous glance at the skinny cat, he swallowed both the leafs in one gulp.


	3. Chapter 3 Eggcellent

**I went to this small Jamaican restaurant with some family the other day because we heard that the place sold some really good food but when we got there, all my expectations for this restaurant dropped when my eyes met the tiny, depressed looking building in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't create a sketchier place to put a restaurant if I tried. I was scared to get out of the car because I feared I was going to get mugged at that gangland-looking place, yet, I had to get out of the car or else I would have nothing to eat other than a 2 year old can of spaghettios in the bottom pantry drawer. As soon as we entered the place, I was taken aback by the cheapness of the room. The name of the restaurant, which was just called 'Jamaican Restaurant', was spelled out on the walls with pinned on cheap Dollar Tree letters of multiple unmatching colors.**

 **There where shelves with all kinds of weird 'exclusive' Jamaican stuff like Yellow Grass flavored tea and peanut butter soda. We ordered our food and waited 13 minutes in this chairless room while watching them cook the food in a ordinary looking kitchen. After the nice person gave us our food and said "Thank you, come again!" We left and went back home. After getting my plate, I ate the food and it tasted... Amazing. Everything was superb, even the chicken bones had a pleasant taste. After a while of eating this gift from the heavens, I thought to myself, 'How in the world could a tiny restaurant in the middle of a suspicious looking street be so good?!' I learned from that day that quality food doesn't come from sights or nice neighborhoods but from skilled people. So the moral of today is: Don't judge a book by its cover...**

 **That was just a small thing that happened a couple days ago that I thought was a little interesting, back to the story.**

 **CHAPTER THREE – Night**

 **Day 2**

Misaki woke up to the dim morning sun shining onto his face through the curtains, creating a dull yet peaceful feeling. He wiped his eyes and looked at the window again, noticing that it was still opened from last night. The window was open but the cat was nowhere to be seen. 'Hmm, that cat must have jumped out the window when I fell asleep. Thats good, I don't know what I'd do if Usagi-san found out about that cat.' Misaki thought, as he pulled himself out of the bed and stretched his muscles.

For some reason he felt a lot more lively than he did the previous day, in fact, he felt amazing! His stomach didn't ache, he didn't feel nauseas, and he didn't have a throbbing need to collapse onto a nearby couch. It was almost like all his pains just flew away over night. He nervously lifted his hand and placed it on his stomach, expecting a familiar pain to cloud the spot he touched, yet after a couple seconds of rubbing he felt nothing. Feeling a little more confident, Misaki jumped from the bed and walked to the window to see what was going on outside. It looked like a normal day from up there, cars drove by and busy people walked to where ever they where needed.

No cat in sight, not even some random stray. Just in case the cat wanted to come back, he closed the window and locked it tightly.

"Hmph, I don't want to admit it but I think those leafs or drugs that cat gave me actually worked! Sure no freakish side affects came up yet, but so far I feel great! Never thought a cat can- wait a minute... whats that smell?" Misaki's nostrils picked up the smell of smoke, ash, and fire. He quickly snapped his head upwards to see a dark-gray cloud of smoke slowly filling the room.

"FIIIRE!" He screeched while hurling himself over the bed, trying his best to hopscotch over all the toys and junk on the floor he forgot to nag Akihiko to clean up. As he was about to charge out the door his left foot got caught in the toy train tracks, causing him to crash onto the floor with a loud 'THUD.' "Agh! What the?!" Misaki looked down at his foot and growled out loud in frustration. Using his right foot, he kicked the train tracks off his left foot and scurried into the hallway faster than a cockroach in front of a flashlight.

He sprinted down the hall as quickly as he could but then halted when he made it to the stairs. "Shit, I'll burn to death by the time I make it to the bottom of those stairs! I have no other choice but to do a 'Leap of Faith'." Taking a few steps back and a deep breath, he ran to the edge of the staircase and leaped into the air, quickly regretting his decision as he descended to the bottom.

 _ **CRASH!**_

"What the hell?!"

Misaki groaned in pain as he tried to push himself back up onto his feet. He opened his eyes and looked around, not surprised that there was even more smoke down here than there was upstairs.

"Usagi-san! _'Cough cough'_ we-we need to get out of here, quickly! _'Cough'_ call the emerge-" Misaki stopped in his tracks in shock as he starred at the man peacefully cooking something far beyond burnt in the kitchen. Misaki had always known that Akihiko was terrible at cooking, but he never would have ever guessed that he could fail THIS badly! Misaki ran into the kitchen while covering his mouth from the smoke, and confronted Akihiko. He looked down at Misaki and smiled warmly as if the clouds of smoke filling the condo was nonexistent. "Good morning, Misaki. Care for some eggs?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"Usagi-san _'cough'_ what in the hell are you making?!" Misaki questions urgently while staring at the smoking pan on the stove, his face stained with horror.

"Its supposed to be eggs, but I think I might have added a little too much oil." Akihiko said while turning the stove nobs to off.

"ADDING TOO MUCH OIL IS THE ONLY PROBLEM YOU HAVE?! Usagi-san, look at the pan! Aren't eggs supposed to look a _little_ yellow?" Misaki yelled. Akihiko looked down at the black tar that was once an edible food item and had to agree with him, the 'eggs' where almost unidentifiable.

"agh, I'm surprised that the fire alarms didn't turn on by now, look at all this smoke!" Misaki groaned.

"Oh yeah, I turned them off."

"You what?!"

"They where making this annoying beeping noise so I turned them off, that way I could make breakfast in peace." Akihiko stated as he struggled to scrape the 'eggs' off the pan.

"Thats not breakfast, you're cooking meteorites with a side of magma! Throw away that charcoal, I'll cook something instead." Misaki growled, as he snatched the spatula which was now slightly crooked and ashy off the stove. Akihiko looked at him with a sad expression and sighed.

"Misaki, could you at least give the eggs a chance? I wanted to make you feel better by making you a bed in breakfast since you where really sick yesterday. You slept through the entire day and I got worried." Akihiko said in a concerned tone, unintentionally causing Misaki to gasp in guilt. 'Ah crap I forgot! Yesterday was Usagi-san's Birthday and I slept through it like it was nothing special! He always celebrates my birthdays like there the best days ever, but I slept through his in return?! Idiot!' Misaki shouted in his head. How could he sleep through such an important day and wake up the next day as if nothing happened? He felt like he had wronged Akihiko in some way because of this. Feeling absolutely miserable, Misaki lowered his head in shame, letting his hair cover his eyes, causing Akihiko to look at him in confusion. "Misaki, whats wrong?" He asked.

"Usagi-san, I am so sorry." Misaki said sadly.

"For what?"

"I completely missed your birthday because I was to busy sleeping! I didn't mean to sleep for so long, I only wanted to take a quick snooze for about an hour or two, not the whole day! I promise I'll find a way to make this up-"

"Relax, relax its fine. I'm not at all upset that you went to sleep, you where sick. Did you think I would get mad at you for getting sick and punish you for it?" Akihiko chuckled while patting Misaki on the head, allowing his long fingers to roam his soft hair. "I'm actually glad you went to bed, or else you would have had to deal with Aikawa's rambling while being sick at the same time. Trust me, not much happened (but I'm sure it would have been a lot more entertaining if you where there)." He said while retracting his hand.

"Well, is there anything I can do just to make up a little bit?" Misaki muttered as he raised his head. Akihiko grinned happily and went to the kitchen, getting two plates from the drawers. "Lets have a good morning breakfast before you head off to work." He said enthusiastically.

"Alright! I'll make the eggs and sides." Misaki said cheerfully.

"But we already have eggs." Akihiko commented. Misaki looked at him in shock, disgusted by the fact that he even suggested eating that sad excuse for eggs. It almost made him feel nauseas again.

"What? No! I'm not putting that burnt concrete-sidewalk inside my body! I have a high tolerance when it comes to food, but this is just inhumane." He protested, as he backs farther away from the kitchen.

"Please? Its the only present I want: to have a lovely breakfast with my love." Akihiko Said, while holding up two plates of 'eggs'. Misaki scoffed when he said 'lovely breakfast', which was an extreme stretch. Though, as much as he wanted to keep himself from getting sick again, he couldn't resist the sad puppy dog eyes Akihiko gave him. 'Maybe if I take just a small nibble, I won't end up in the hospital but instead have extreme stomach pains for 5 hours.' He thought as he looked back at Akihiko.

"...Fine, but I'm cooking the sides! You almost burned the entire building down cooking just the eggs." He scolded.

* * *

Misaki finally finished all of the side dishes and drinks, displaying a wide selection of many side dishes that fit the breakfast theme. He looked over the many dishes and felt kinda proud of himself, but all his pride immediately evaporated into thin air when Akihiko sneaked up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him gently, causing Misaki to jolt.

"Ah! Dammit Usagi-san, I'm trying to fix f-food!" He stuttered, a little spooked by Akihiko's actions, but quickly relaxed into his comforting hold. "We should hurry up and eat before I have to go to work." He mumbled quietly, still feeling a little embarrassed.

"Mmm, we have plenty of time." Akihiko mumbled back into Misaki's ear, causing him to shudder.

"I have to go in about 30 minutes, plus I haven't even brushed my hair or got my clothes, so lets make it snappy!" Misaki freed himself from Akihiko's grip earning a small pout from the silver haired man.

Getting their plates and food, including the 'eggs', they sat down at the living room table and ate peacefully. They both enjoyed the sides and tea Misaki made for themselves, they ate every last bit... until it came down to the 'eggs'. Misaki dreaded this part of the meal, this is what he was fearing since the beginning. He glanced up at Akihiko to see him drinking his tea while reading the newspaper. 'Maybe if I throw it away when hes not looking, I might be able to escape eating these rocks!' Misaki thought as he slowly got up to sneak his way to the garbage can. He tipped toed very slowly towards the kitchen trash while crouching down so he couldn't be seen, almost like a cat sneaking towards its pray. He was almost there, he might make!

"Misaki, are you going to finish those eggs?" Akihiko said in a playful tone. Misaki froze in place, utterly terrified. 'Shit.' He thought as he slowly turned around to face Akihiko. He couldn't see his face because it was blocked by the newspaper he was reading, but by the way he asked that, Misaki knew that he must have been smiling behind that paper. Turning around completely, he gulped and looked down at his plate, everything gone but the charcoal named 'eggs'.

"Ahh haha, of course.. Let me just get my chopsticks." He replied nervously, as he slowly walked back to the table. Sitting down, he got out his chopsticks and tried to pick up the bits and pieces on his plate, which was easier said then done. Finally being able to grab one VERY small chunk, he took a deep breath and put it into his mouth.

He had looked like he had never tasted anything quite so horrible in all his life...

His face contorted into a look of disgust, his eyes started watering from the horrid sensation that brutally attacked his taste buds. He stood still for a couple seconds just amazed that it was even possible to create something so god-awful, it was almost other worldly. Shivering, he bit down on the chunk and tried to bite down, but it was almost unbreakable. Rocks where softer than this 'egg' of death. After struggling for a couple seconds, he finally cracked the 'egg', creating a **CRACK** sound that was so loud, it interrupted Akihiko's reading process. Chewing was nearly impossible, it felt like he was chewing a fossilized Mcdonalds ketchup packet, it tasted like it too. The chunk snapped, crackled and popped in his mouth, causing Akihiko to lower the newspaper to peak at Misaki. The poor man couldn't chew the pieces any more because they where too strong so he had to swallow them whole, immediately regretting it. It felt like he was swallowing jacks and marbles and the taste, if it was even possible, worsened as it went down. It tasted like melted medal with garlic sauce. It had the texture and flavor of a flat screen TV with a little salt on it. It smelled like burnt 8 year old exotic hair grease. If outer space had a flavor, this is what it would taste like.

Akihiko looked into Misaki's empty, soulless eyes and had the audacity to ask him "How does it taste?" Akihiko was greeted with a long and unsettling stare from Misaki, no words coming from his parted lips. "Misaki?" After a couple more seconds of nothing but blank stares, Misaki finally responded in a weak and quiet voice.

"...I.. I can't even..." He then got up and slowly walked up the stairs, ignoring Akihiko as he made it to the top, which still smelled like smoke.

* * *

Misaki jumped out off the train and ran as fast as he could to work, hoping that he'll make it on time. He charged through the sliding doors and leaped into the elevator before it closed; he wanted to feel happy for making it, but the atrocious taste of that 'EGG' if it could even be called that, still lingered on his taste buds which preventing him from feeling happy. The elevator finally made it to Misaki's floor. He walked out of the door and speed walked to his editing room.

"Takahashi-kun, you made it just in time! Our boss is about to go over some changes we have to do." One of the editors said. Misaki thanked him and went to his seat, joining in on the meeting.

"If we are going to sell books, we're going to have to start changing the..." He went on and on about what they need to do, some people wrote it down on a notebook while others just listened in and nodded. Misaki on the other hand was having a hard time focusing. Everything slowly started turning blurry and more fuzzy looking. His vision kept switching from HQ to early Playstation 1 graphics and he had no idea why. 'There is no way that crap I ate would mess up my vision, it was just a burnt egg, but this really is scaring me. I have to go to the restroom.. but I can't interrupt this meeting.' He thought as he uncomfortably wobbled a little in his seat. He felt dizzy and confused, not being able to hear anything from anyone in the room. It was white noise.

".. _(inaudible mumbles). . t.. takahash.._ Takahashi-kun! Are you listening?" The tall man giving the lecture shouted, snapping Misaki out of his trance.

"Ah, yes sir. Umm, I was wondering, could I go to the restroom real quick?" He asked, trying his hardest to mask his discomfort.

"Hm fine, but make it quick." He responds in an agitated manner. Misaki thanked him and got up, but found it even harder to stand than it was sitting. He was looking through tunnel vision while feeling like he was going to collapse at any moment. Moving one foot after the other, he gradually made it to the door, knowing that hes probably getting looks from his fellow co-workers.

He finally made it past the editing room door, but he still had a long way to go before he could make it to the bathroom.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" Misaki looked up to see a tall man with short black hair and a black suit looking down at his sick self. He looked like one of the head CEOs or someone important. 'great, of all the people, why do I have to bump into the big shots?' he thought as he weakly smiled at him.

"No I'm... Well..." Misaki really hates asking people for assistance and support, but that day was an acception. He was feeling _really_ sick and did not think he could make it there before collapsing onto the floor in front of everyone. So, as much as he didn't want to, he said, "Well actually um, could you help me to the bathroom? I am not feeling very well."

"Alright, I'll take you to the closest one." The man said as he lets Misaki hold onto his shoulder for support. Misaki felt embarrassed needing to get help from such a superior looking person, but then again it would have been WAY more embarrassing to fall over onto the floor and be a disgusting sick person. They made it to the men's room and Misaki turned to the man.

"Thank you very much." He said weakly, as he went in. He looked over his shoulder to see the guy still there.

"Are you really ok? You're acting like you got some kind of severe disease." the man asked in a serious tone of voice. Misaki nervously looks away while covering his mouth, feeling like he was about to vomit.

"Y...Yes, I-I'm fine, just give me a moment..." Misaki stuttered, and rudely closed the door in front of the man, not wanting the man to see him like this. He locked the door and quickly stumbled towards the sink and vomited into the once clean sink. He puked for about a minute before pulling back to take in a few deep breaths while wiping his mouth. In the corner of his eye that can now only see blurs and fuzzy, slightly identifiable shapes, he saw a bright red color. Gasping in fear, he moved the hand he wiped his mouth with close to his eyes to see what appeared to be a dark red liquid dripping from his hand. 'Oh god... This can't be?!' His eyes darted to the sink to see bloody splatters, all pooling down into the drain. He stumbled back in shock, falling to the ground and hitting the cold, hard floor as his vision continues to deteriorate to the point where he begins to see black spots.

He quickly dug into his phone, typed in the password by memory, and immediately typed in the Number that came to him first.

"110 whats your emergency?"

".ah..." The black dots continued to cloud his vision until he could see nothing but black. The phone slipped from his hands and he lifelessly fell to the cold floor, a small puddle of blood forming from his mouth.

"Is anyone there?... Hello?... Hello?"

* * *

It was cold, the air was still, and the atmosphere gave off a lonesome feeling. Misaki's eyes slowly opened to see nothing but darkness, he wasn't even able to see the floor because of how dark it was. It was pitch black. He tried to push himself up, but his arms felt like they were going to snap under his weight. Finally, he mustered the strength to sit up, but it still didn't help him figure out where he was.

"Hello?" He shouted, hoping to get a response from somebody. "Is anybody there?" He shouted again, getting nothing but silence in return. 'Agh, where am I?' He thought, now feeling nervous and kind of disoriented. 'I have to retrace my steps. Ok, first I had "breakfast" with Usagi-san, then I went to work, I started feeling kinda sick, and now I'm in a black room.' He thought back to when he ate that burnt stone Akihiko cooked him, was that what caused his sudden illness? It couldn't be it was just a severely burnt egg, sure it tasted worse than cyanide but in the end it was still an egg.

Misaki continued to think, retracing his steps from here to all the way back when he met that cat.

"Wait a minute, those leafs that cat gave me... Could that be why I felt so sick? Am I suffering the side affects of that drug? It has to be, my life was going fine until _it_ clawed its way into my life." Misaki didn't have time to continue thinking about this, he had to find a way out of here. He patted his hands on the ground to feel around, looking for something to hold onto. He then felt a flat, rectangular shaped object and immediately knew he had found his phone. He pressed the power button and squinted his eyes to prepare for the blinding light. When the phone turned on, he typed in his password and viewed his last call.

"Police? Damn, shit must have really went down.." He said quietly to himself, as he exited out of the pop up and looked at the info. He had to look through everything quickly or else his near dead phone would shut off on him.

"2:23 A.M?! How did I- what happened?! Not only did I miss work completely, but I also missed all of Usagi-sans calls and text. He must think I've been kidnapped or something... Wait, did I get kidnapped?" Misaki said, as he got up from the floor and used his phone as a flashlight. He shined the bright light over the shiny silver stalls, the light blue and white tiled walls, but what really shocked him was what he discovered on the tiled grey floor. Everything was normal until he came across a puddle of dried up blood that leads up to the sink in front of him. Now fearing for his life, he nervously walked up to the sink and shined the light on it revealing a blood stained bowl and drain. In horror, he backed away from the sink and bit his bottom lip, tasting the distinguishable taste of blood. 'It can't be... all this b-blood must have came from me.. I need to get to the hospital..'

He frantically waved his phone everywhere, hoping to find a door or some way out.

"Yes!" He said cheerfully as his light shined over the door. He was about to open it, until he heard a noise.

 _'THUMP THUMP THUMP!'  
_

Misaki quickly spun around when he heard the loud thumping coming from the ceiling. The sound didn't stop, it just kept getting louder and closer as the source of the noise moved around in the ceiling. Misaki was terrified, he had never in his life been in a situation like this, sure he's been trapped before, but not like this! He turned back to the door and unlocked it, but he couldn't open.

"What the hell?! Its jammed!" He whisper-yelled while vigorously twisting the door nob. He released the nob and started body slamming the door, while the noises from the ceiling continued to get louder.

 _ **CRASH!**_

He froze in place after a loud booming noise came from behind him. The thumping noises from the ceiling stopped immediately after the crash, which means whatever that was making all that noise has finally come up. 'M-Maybe i-its just a raccoon?..' He thought nervously, yet he wouldn't dare to turn around. He heard the echo of its footsteps creeping closer to him slowly, he knew he would never be able to escape this situation now, so he mine as well get a glance at this thing before it all ends. Gulping, he turned his head around and flashed the light in the direction of where the noise came from and revealed-

"Ah! Ahh, wait... A cat?" It was just a cat, but it looked nothing like the last cat he ran into. This cat was a dull orange, with a light white belly, and it was huge. Unnaturally huge. It wasn't you're ordinary orange fat cat, this cat was about the size of a bobcat or a small jaguar, and it was almost taller than Misaki's legs. The freakiest thing about it was the fact that it didn't quite look like any breed of cat Misaki has ever seen, something was off about the creature. Its face and body looked like something that was trying to fool him into thinking it was a cat, it was uncanny. Misaki shivered at the sight of the big beast, not knowing how or what it would do if he continued to try to escape, all he could do is watch it's every move.

"Grrmmh..." The 'cat' growled, as it stared into the fear stricken eyes of the man who just wanted to go home. It fluffed up its fur to make itself look bigger, even though it didn't need to since it was already big enough, and circled around him. Misaki went where ever the cat wasn't while staring back at it. The cat started walking towards the doors, so Misaki backed away until his back hit the stalls. Misaki was trapped, he had to find a way out before this thing gets bored and tries to eat him. His eyes darted around the dark room, looking for some way to escape, the bathroom door is not an option anymore. Misaki took his eyes off the cat for a moment to observe the square shaped hole the creature came from. Misaki was shocked by the fact that this huge feline was able to squeeze its way through that small air vent but if that beast can do it, than so can Misaki.

Suddenly a light bulb shined brightly above his head, 'I know!' He thought while grinning as he changed to a different app on his phone.

"I hope you're not epileptic you furry bastard!" He laughed, but the cat just continued to stare at him now more confused and slightly offended. Before the cat could even get a chance to react, Misaki flashed a light show of multiple blinking colors on the highest brightness, forcing the beast to shut its eyelids and whip its head to the side.

"HISS!" It growled in frustration, giving Misaki a little time to turn towards the air vent and grab onto the edge of it with his right hand while holding the phone in his left. Fortunately for the feline, Misaki had to use both of his hands in order to climb into the vent so he put the phone in his pocket and continued to try to get into the small hole in the wall. While the cat tried to refocus its vision, Misaki was almost halfway inside the vent, he just had to get his legs in there! He pushed against the metal walls with as much force as he could muster, but it was almost impossible to do this while scared shitless and light headed at the same time. It was only a matter of time before the deadly carnivore regains the ability to see. Misaki had finally pulled himself into the vent, the only part of him that was in clear view of the cat were his shoes, but that was all the feline needed to get a hold of him. As soon as the cats eyes cleared up its pupils darted to the pair of feet that were sticking out of the vent. As it walked closer to the unsuspecting boy's exposed shoes it stared at them for a few seconds curiously, as if it was trying to figure something out, but soon enough it took action.

 _ **SNAP!**_

"AH!" Misaki screeched before slowly being dragged back out of the hole. The cat had a firm grip on his left shoe and was not planning on letting go until he was completely out of the vent. Misaki clawed and pushed against the metal walls of the vent as the animal vigorously tugged at his shoe, but his hands did nothing but slide against the smooth walls. 'Life is all about making sacrifices, and today is no exception! Goodbye, shoe.' He thought sadly as he violently kicked his left shoe off while the cat was still holding onto it. The cats eyes widened as it stumbled back and fell onto the hard floor, the force of the landing was so great that it forced the cat to cough out the shoe. Misaki took advantage of the felines mistake and quickly scrambled into the air vent before the cat could recover from the rough fall.

"Great, now where do I go?" He grumbled under his breath as he looked down several paths that could lead to all sorts of possible offices and rooms, plus the cat could still get back up and try to make up for its mistake. Misaki was about to just go down a random path and hope for the best until he noticed small scratch marks that led from where he was laying, all the way down one of the several paths. 'This must be the path that cat took to get in here, so it must lead to the outdoors!' He thought cheerfully. He pulled out his phone but was hesitant to use it as a flashlight because the battery was only at 4% now, but he thought that if he hurried down the tunnel, he might be able to make it outside before it goes dead. That should work, right?

* * *

Finally, after following the claw marks for what felt like an eternity, he made it to the end of the path. The path ended on a tunnel that went several feet straight down. Misaki looked down the tunnel and shuddered nervously but by the looks of the claw marks, the cat must of climbed up here, now Misaki has to fall down it. 'I'll break my feet falling down that death trap! There has to be a less hazardous way to get dow-'

 _'THUMP THUMP THUMP'_

Misaki jolted when he heard the familiar sound coming from behind him; he immediately knew that the cat was in the air vent and gaining on him quickly. Adrenaline rushing through his vain, he leaped down the tunnel without hesitation while pushing his hands against the walls to try to soften his fall. His hands gradually heated up from friction and his arms got really sore from putting so much pressure onto the walls around him, but if he let go for just a split of a second he could fall to the ground full speed. Finally he fell out of the tunnel and landed onto his hands and feet with a slight wobble.

"Yes... I made it.. to the bottom floor?" Misaki questioned, as he looked around the room that still had lights on and some people walking around. It was almost unsettling that such a big animal was able to get in through such a public place. How many other wild animals wandered into this building?

"Did you just fall from the vent?!" Misaki turned to face a shocked middle aged women who was working from behind one of the office desks. Some bystanders stared in awe and confusion as Misaki got back up onto his feet. 'Shit, I forgot some people had night shifts, now how am I going to escape this situation?' He thought nervously as he looked at his surroundings.

"Your eyes are kinda red, what happened?" She asked in a sweet and concerned voice.

"Ah.. its complicated.. I got locked in this room and I had no way out, so I ahh... climbed through the vent." Misaki mumbled, feeling even more embarrassed to have to admit such a dumb problem and dumber solution.

"Oh I see, but, one of your shoes are missing and you... you have red stains all over your shirt. Did you get in some kind of fight?" The lady asked in a more serious tone.

Misaki waved his hands, not wanting this to be taken _too_ seriously. "N-no, I-"

"We can report who ever did this to you to the police if you'd like. Just tell us what they look like." She said sternly while picking up the telephone. 'Big, orange, and fuzzy.' Misaki wanted to say but held it back.

"No I'm fine, really! I just need to go home.." He groaned, hoping that the lady would just take the hint and leave him alone.

Even though she really wanted to help the messy looking person, she decided to just let it go. She put down the phone and gave Misaki a gentle smile. "Ok, just be careful out there alright?" Misaki weakly smiled back at her and they said there goodbyes but right before he could exit the building, she had one more thing to say. "Oh wait, I almost forgot to ask! Your name is Takahashi Misaki right?"

"Yes?"

"Someone was asking around if they have seen you, I think hes still looking for you."

Misaki's eyes shot wide like solar panels, that has to be Akihiko! "Where did he go?" He asked urgently.

"His car is in the parking lot, you better hurry before he goes somewhere else to look for yo-" Before the lady could even finish her sentence Misaki had already bolted out the door and into the cold outside world. Even though his expensive car is extremely noticeable, the dark midnight sky and his restless eyes made it hard to distinguish one car from the other.

Its been about 5 minutes of searching and no luck in finding Akihiko's car. He went through rows and rows of cars, but none of them where his. How could such a flashy car be so hard to notice?.. Unless he had already left.

"Wait, I could just call him! Why didn't I think of that before?!" Misaki chirped as he yanked his phone out of his pocket. He quickly pressed the power button.

…

He then held down the power button.

…

"FUCK! Why do you always die when I need you?!" He shouted angrily as a car passed by him, blinding him slightly by the bright lights. When the bright light went away, he opened his eyes, not at all expecting what hes been so desperately looking for. "Usagi-san!" He shouted while waving at the car that just passed by but he was too late, the flashy car continued to move forward. He put the phone back into his pocket and then chased after the car while still shouting at it, his actions ineffective. Suddenly the car stopped at an exit, but Misaki still had a long way to catch up before the car drives away.

" _'Pant'_ Stop the car! Its me, Misaki!" He shouted breathlessly as he tried his best to catch up to the car. Misaki didn't want to give up, but he felt so sick and tired. All he wanted was for Akihiko to notice him, so he could get tangled in a loving embrace with him and then go home to have a long, well needed snooze; but none of that will come true if this car doesn't stop.

Like a dream, the car door opened though Misaki froze in place. He did not know how he'd react to seeing him like this, what if he forces him to go to a hospital or something drastic like that?

Akihiko steps out of the and looked into his dull green eyes "Misaki?" He said in a low voice laced in shock, Misaki looked so worn out and tired, he looked like he just walked out of a hurricane. Akihiko quickly got out of the car and rushed over to him.

"Usagi-san, I'm sorry for making you so worried. I got really sick, an-and then I got stuck in this bathroom so I had to- mph!" Misaki was abruptly cut of by a tight and warm hug. The warmth of Akihiko's torso and the way he rubbed his back really helped him relax and hugged him back.

"I was so worried, I thought you where kidnapped or, or hurt." Akihiko whispered into his ear. Akihiko pulled away from the hug and looked at Misaki and his expression saddened. "What happened to you?"

"Its a long story, I'll tell you in the car."

* * *

"Wait, so you just blacked out and woke up in the bathroom at 2:00AM?" Akihiko asked, fascinated by Misaki's story.

"Yeah, and then I.. I saw blood everywhere." Misaki sighed. Akihikos eyes shot wide open when the line 'blood everywhere' reached his ears. He wanted to face Misaki, but he had to stay focused on the road.

"Blood everywhere?! Did it come from you?" Akihiko asked in a serious tone, unintentionally making Misaki a little nervous to answer.

"..Well, yes.." He said in a hushed tone. The car then turned to a different rout that they never took to go home. "Ahh, Usagi-san, the street home is that way.." He said in a questioning tone, where was he planning on going.

"I know, where not going home." He responded seriously.

"Then where _are_ we going?"

"To the hospital, of course."

'Dammit! I knew this was going to happen. Well, I guess that snooze is going to have to wait.'

 **I hope you all had a wonderful holiday this year! Happy new years, and all good night! :D**


End file.
